Rulers are well known in the art, and are used to measure distances and draw straight lines. A ruler usually contains a series of calibrated lines which are used to measure distances. Rulers can be fabricated from wood or plastic, and come in various lengths such as one foot or one yard. In the English system of measurement rulers are divided into one inch segments, with each one inch segment being further divided into fractions of one inch such as ⅛, 1/16, 1/32, etc. These fractional divisions equate to decimal divisions such as 0.125 (⅛), 0.063 ( 1/16), etc. Since the fractions of an inch are not labeled, it can be difficult to count the divisions when making a measurement.